


Happy Stims

by elizabethemerald



Series: The Owl House Stories [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Autistic Luz Noceda, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethemerald/pseuds/elizabethemerald
Summary: Luz and Amity are practicing summoning Abominations together. And it makes Luz so happy that she has to let that happy energy out some how.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The Owl House Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925101
Comments: 11
Kudos: 183





	Happy Stims

“Oh my gosh, Amity!” Luz cheered. “That was the best Abomination ever!”

Amity couldn’t help but smile as she wiped her brow. The abomination was certainly the best she had ever created, and had been the product of several hours of practice in the yard in front of the Owl House. The two girls had been practicing together. Amity to try and create larger and more complicated abominations. Luz to try and figure out the glyph for abomination magic so she could create abominations of her own. Luz so far had managed to create one that was slightly taller than king, though it didn’t last very long. 

Luz happily flapped her arms, like she was a bird trying to take off into the sky. Then she ran her fingers again and again through her hair, making it stand up even spikier. She grabbed Amity in a tight hug for a second, a beaming smile on her face, before she let to go to alternate flapping her arms and running her fingers through her hair. 

At first Amity could do nothing but blush in Luz’s arms. Then when she was released and managed to get her blush under control she watched Luz. She had seen the arm flapping before. Luz seemed to do it whenever she was excited, which was often. Running her fingers through her hair was new. The only reason she had seen someone do that was when they were super nervous. Amity watched her, her head tilted to the side. 

“Luz, why are you doing that?” Amity asked. 

Luz turned to her in confusion, so Amity demonstrated by running her fingers through her own green dyed hair. Luz brightened again. 

“Oh it just feels good!” She did it several times in a row. “You know sometimes it just feels good to run your fingers through your hair, and I really like the way it feels.”

Amity sat down on the ground next to her abomination. She thought for a few seconds before patting the ground next to her. 

“Can I touch your hair?” She asked softly. More colour was rising in her cheeks. She had always thought that Luz’s hair would be super soft, and apparently she liked having fingers run through it. 

Luz smiled and thumped to the ground in front of her. Then to Amity’s surprise, scooted across the ground until she was right in front of Amity, they were practically eye to eye. Before Amity could die of shock, Luz spun around so her back was to her, sitting in between Amity’s legs. 

Amity knew that she was now a brilliant shade of red, but didn’t want to let Luz know, so she began softly running her fingers through Luz’s hair, spiking it up even further. Luz leaned back against her chest, seeming to relax completely at Amity’s touch. She continued carding her fingers through her hair, each touch leaving more of Luz’s weight leaning on Amity. 

After a minute of this she glanced at the door to the Owl House and saw both the Ladies Clawthorne standing in the doorway. Eda and Lilith both had fond expressions on their faces as they watched their respective pupils. Amity immediately blushed completely scarlet, and snatched her hands away from Luz’s head like she had been caught doing something illegal. 

As soon as her hair was free of Amity’s fingers Luz jumped to her feet like she had springs in her legs. Her arm flapping had returned ten fold, and she seemed to be practically vibrating in place. 

“I need to run!” Luz shouted. 

Amity almost apologized, or said goodbye or a hundred other things, fearing she had crossed a line some how. Before she could, Luz set of at a dead sprint to the corner of the Owl House. A few seconds later she finished her first lap and continued to run full speed around and around the house. Hooty attempted to follow, and ended up wrapping himself around the house several times before he got stuck. 

Amity watched with a warm smile on her face at the silly antics of her human. The Human. Luz wasn’t her human. But she was an amazing one. With a gesture she dismissed her abomination and settled on the ground to watch Luz run. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from my tumblr. Find me there at elizabethemerald.tumblr.com. I feel like Lilith needs to sit Amity down and explain to her that she's allowed to be as gay as she wants. No one at the Owl House is going to judge her.


End file.
